Dark Isle And The World Before Ragnarok
by Fan of Great Works
Summary: THis is a story I came up with after drinking too much milk, reading too many fanfics and playing RO.


Disclaimer: I own what I own I don't own what I don't own.

**Dark Isle and the World before Ragnarok**

A novice was walking the streets of Prontera searching for his older sister Berry and his older brother Amathos. They were supposed to meet him by the fountain at noon, but they never showed up. This novice was named Dark Isle, he had long brown hair which was pulled into a pony tail and he wore the usual novice garb. His sister Berry was an acolyte who had red hair. His brother Amathos, a merchant, had green hair pulled into a pony tail. Dark Isle's current problem was that he needed someone to help him gain essence. Essence is what one gains after defeating a wild monster. It helps raise the power levels of a person. He wanted to raise his levels to be as high as humanly possible; unfortunately the two people who were supposed to help him did not show up. So he continued to wander around the streets of Prontera.

Berry, the acolyte an older sister of Dark Isle had found herself in a sticky situation with her arch nemesis, Glider, while walking to Prontera. Glider, a swordsman with messy red hair, has hated Berry since time immemorial. The sticky situation was that they were both stuck together fighting over two dozen Peco-pecos. They needed to help each other before they could part. They had to put aside their differences to survive. Luckily for the two of them a friend of theirs arrived on scene to help them out. It was another swordsman named Charley, who had long blond hair that covered one of his eyes. After four hours of fighting the three were able to defeat the Peco-pecos. But then Berry and Glider just had to fight each other, for some unknown reason. Unfortunately Charley had to e the referee of the sparring match.

Amathos the merchant forgot to meet his younger brother in Prontera, because he was busy collecting debts that some friends of his owed him. His collecting had him travel all the way to Lutie where he had the pleasure of meeting his ex-girlfriend, Christine. She was an archer who had long silver hair. She had the ability to delay Amathos from doing anything productive. This allowed his other friends to run or warp out of Lutie to avoid his collecting. After all everyone who borrowed from him, borrowed a lot of money from him.

One would never guess that having a large family and circle of friends would determine the fate of the Porings, those cute little pink blobs that had the tendency to eat anything in sight, of the world. Porings were the easiest of kills and sources of essence in the land of Midgard. So therefore it was up to Montegue, an eccentric wizard whose favorite monster was the Poring, to save the little critters. But first he needed to keep his promise to Dark Isle to help his cousin reach an aura exploding level. But before he could do that he had to find him first.

Baphomet the goat-demon living in the hidden temple was just informed that he had to seek out a lone archer by the name of Grandsire, the only person in the world who Montegue trusted more than his own sister Meath, a thief, to find and help him in his quest in collecting Porings, but before that helping his cousin reach his dream. Baphomet hated his job, when he could be out killing adventurers he just had to follow the instructions of the crazed wizard who gave them. It was for the best that he did this. It was way better than having a repeat of what happened the last time he refused to do what Montegue had him do. Oh it wasn't pretty, Baphomet one of the most feared monsters in the known world was shrunk, dyed pink, put into a box, and was given as a birthday present to a little girl, who loved dolls to their deaths, named Katie. This was all done by Montegue. Due to the fact that the experience of being turned into a doll of himself was embarrassing and having to spend an entire year with a five year old before being thrown out with the garbage was extremely traumatizing, Baphomet swore not to have it repeated. Or have something viler happen to him.

Moonlight, being a child-like kitsune, had wanted to see what would happen if she 'accidentally' turned Eddga the giant smoking tiger into a stuff toy and had him have tea with her while having a tea party in the lower levels of Payon cave. Of course after turning Windstorm Knight, Baphomet, Dark Lord, and Golden Thief Bug (GTB for short) into dolls with the help of her human boyfriend Montegue.

Osiris while in his tomb was waiting for some passer by to notice the little rag dolls of himself littered all over the floor, and have one among the thousand of little toys from Lutie which were scaring the Guardians of his tomb half passed death to be destroyed by some other passer by. Osiris was unable to play with his rag doll replicas due to the fact that a little girl named Katie visited him carrying a little glass orb containing a little spell which would turn any monster it was thrown at into a little cute doll. Unfortunately for Katie, a priest saw her in the tomb and quickly warped her out before she could collect the Osiris doll and all of his little rag doll replicas.

Antonio was just passing through an area filled with Elder Willows while imagining the mayhem that the toys of Lutie were causing Osiris that he had sent the mummified king earlier that afternoon, but before he could continue his trail of thought he was met with none other than the Christmas hating rogue, with an evil look in his eye promising a whole lot of pain to anything that reminded him of Christmas, named Jester. Poor Antonio even after trying his best to hide from the rogue he was still beaten to a pulp and his whole supply of red socks with holes was stolen from him in the process.

Back to Dark Isle he accidentally got warped to Glastheim where his greatest fear resided, grandmother like Bathonies. He sure was in a whole lot of shit cause the place he ended up in had at least thirty of them waiting for an unsuspecting male to fall victim to their sickeningly sweet charms. Luckily for Dark Isle he was rescued by a girl who wore a maid's uniform. He said he would do anything in the world for rescuing him. So she being what she was had him become Glastheim's temporary janitor, in charge of cleaning the filthy dungeons where the Injustices were playing poker.

Berry and Glider ended up in a hospital due to their injuries. Charley was out partying with random dancers who found him cute. Montegue was out in the night, hunting Dark Illusions so that he could turn them into dolls since they refused to help him make his cousin stronger. The Dark Illusions and the Dark Lord were running around Morroc while trying to hide from the Wizard. Amathos made up with his ex making her his girlfriend again, after she paid back her debt to him of one million jeloppies.

Then everyone except those who didn't retired in order to prepare themselves for the next day.

A/N tell me what you think.


End file.
